Thing's I'd Never Say
by NO LONGER CONTAGiOUS
Summary: In a 225 character nutshell, Toko. Toph, on a quest to make some innocent Prince Zuko obsessed girls, begins to break her own mental list of rules. Slow Toko and the beginning, but the gradually pick up speed. R&R please! :D - 28 characters left, 8765432!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA, but I sure as hell wish I did.

**A/N-**Hey, Toko fans, this is my first Avatar fic, so please, bear with me. Constructive criticism only, no flames. Thanks! Oh, and don't forget to review!

--Things I'd Never Say--

Ok, I am a girl of principle. I have a mental list too. Mental, since I can't write, I'm blind. But, what I'm saying is, I have morals. My list is damn good too. It's a list of rules I'll never forget, or change. It's a list of things I'll never do or say. #1 is my most important; don't openly let your feeling out. That will never change.

"Hi," Zuko said, walking in the other direction. I could feel he was with a trail of girls following him.

I mentally gagged myself. We were in Ba-Sing Se, after the war, on a vacation. Don't these girls understand that he's the PRINCE OF THE FIRE NATION! They're just wasting their time. Then, I thought of a good way to mess with them, and yes, it _did _include jealousy.

"Oh, Sparky," I said, grabbing his arm, and stopping him.

"Yes, Toph?" he said. I could feel his heart slowing down.

"Umm…" I began to think this was a bad idea. He _clearly_ didn't want me around.

Then, my Reasons brought my mind back down to earth. The girls who were trailing her began to whisper. I smiled and continued.

"I was wondering if you'd like to spend the afternoon together," I could feel his heart speed up.

"Oh, umm…" he stammered.

"I want to see the city," I explained.

He stopped stammering, and I could feel him smile.

I laughed a bit, "Ok, that was a bad phrasing."

He laughed some too and said, "Sure."

I smiled, and took his arm.

This is going to be fun.

A/N- REVIEW!!! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:"Hello, I just want to say I OWN AVATAR: THE LAST ARIBENDE-"

"Get DOWN GET DOWN! EVERTHING YOU SAY CAN AND WILL BE USED AGANST YOU IN A COURT OF LAW!!!!"

See kids what happens when you lie?

"So, where do you want to go first?" I asked Zuko. We were walking, thorough the streets of Ba-Sing Se.

"Thanks, Toph," Zuko said, "You saved me back there, those girls were getting annoying."

"Oh, no problem," I punched him in the arm, "Yeah, you owe me one, Sparky."

"Yeah, isn't this payment enough?" he said.

I stopped walking, "What?"

"I was kidding _Tophy_. Why so sensitive?" he joked.

"I AM NOT SENSITIVE!" I yelled, putting on a show.

"Quiet down Toph, you're making a scene!"

"I am not sensitive," I said, I earth bended a wall of rock over my head. "_I _am a rock."

"_Tooooph,_" he warned, "You're making a scene!"

"Rocks don't make scenes," I said, smiling inside my barricade.

"Alright alright Toph, goodness, you're not sensitive, will you come out now?"

I slightly speed the rock, and came out. "Ok, now what?" He let out a sigh of relief, "People were starting to stare."

I pulled a face, "Zuko, I can't see those people, what makes you think I care if they stare at me."

He grumbled a little.

"I want some tea," I said.

I could feel him turn to me and I could feel the beginnings of a smile.

"And, I know just the place."

I took his hand and began to run. We ran through the streets and I could hear the people yelling, and cursing and laughing at us for running so fast.

"What does the sign say?" I asked, smirking. I already knew what it said.

I could _feel _the happiness radiating off his face. "The Phoenix King."

"Hmmm…" I said sarcastically. "Now, who_ever could be the owner, _of this _fine _establishment?"

"You know who Toph. Thank you."

"Well, go inside! I didn't bring us all the way here to stand outside, and for you to gawk at the sign!"

He led me inside, and walked up to the counter.

"Hi uncle," Zuko said. I could still feel his happiness.

"ZUKO!" his uncle yelled.

I politely stepped out of the way, for the two to have a nice reunion.

"Uncle, I haven't seen you in so long!"

It was true, after the war, Zuko had been so busy with his Fire Lord duties, that he had absolutely no time to visit anyone, or do anything other than save that nation from its fiery death. That's where he adopted the name, The Phoenix King, he need to re-birth the fire nation from the ashes.

After the two men finished hogging, Iroh turned to _me_. "Toph! I haven't seen you in just as long!"

Then, he turned and hugged me too. I was a little taken aback, and before accepting the hug, it took me a few seconds to regain composure. Then, I warmly returned his embrace.

"Oh, Iroh! It's been too long!"

He let me go, and brought us some tea. He turned to a girl, who looked about _my _age, and said to her, "Would you mind being in charge for a bit? This is Zuko, my nephew who I've been talking about. And _this _is the strong blind little girl who I've been talking about as well. Well, she isn't such a little girl anymore, is she Zelda?"

Zelda smiled, "No, I don't think she is. And yes Iroh, I'd be glad to give you some time off. Enjoy it."

"Uncle, apparently, Katara is throwing a masquerade ball tonight, we can catch up then, and you can stay with us at the Earth Kingdom palace, if you'd like."

"Katara's throwing a masquerade ball? Why didn't I know about it?!" I said.

"I just found out today, Aang told me, but I don't think he was supposed to tell me. He got all clammy after he did and ran away."

"How is everyone?" Iroh asked.

"Good, good, everyone's fine." I said, "I can't believe she didn't say anything about it to me." Being left in the dark, no fun.

"She probably didn't say because she knows you'll react like this," Iroh said, speaking his Iroh wisdom.

"Why would she even have to throw a ball anyway? Kind of out of the blue, huh?"

A/N- Yeah, yeah I know, the WORST possible place to stop, but, I have big plans for this story! R&R! (just in case you didn't know, Zuko was the last person to talk)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Hello folks, don't own Avatar, duh.

A/N- Review my story please. Or else.

"Out of the blue?" Iroh said, chuckling. "Not in the slightest!"

"You remembered?" I blushed.

"Remembered what?" Zuko said, turning his head from Iroh to me.

"Zuko, don't you know what today is?" Iroh scolded.

"No, is it a holiday? Which?"

I glared my unseeing eyes at him.

"What?" he said, sipping his jasmine tea.

As much as I wanted to get up and leave, that so severely contradicted one of my most important rules, never show any emotion. But, then again, this was a tad ridiculous. How could he forget?

"Today, nephew," Iroh said, "Is Toph's birthday!"

"No it's not! It's not until a month from now!"

"No, Iroh right. It's my 16th birthday," I had to cease my glaring, since I had broken that rule.

Rule #31- When someone is forgetful hold it over their head and wait to forgive.

"Thanks. Thanks so much, you're Highness," I smirked.

"I'm sorry Toph!"

"Whatever," I stood up, "I think it's time for me to be heading back. Now, Iroh, I insist you come over tonight, even if not for the ball."

"Why would it not be for the ball?" Iroh asked.

"If the host is no longer alive, I think it might be rude to still hold her party."

Iroh laughed. "I'll see you tonight."

"Bye Iroh."

Zuko began to stand up, but I put my hands on his shoulders, and pushed him back into his seat. "You can stay, you're free, your fans are gone now, but I would recommend going out the back, just in case we were followed."

I began to leave. Then I had a brilliant thought. I turned my foot a little, and incased the soles of Zuko's shoes in the earth.

Oops.

A/N-Seriously guys, review my story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own A: TLA**

**A/N- I was just reading some comments, and I really appreciate what things24 said, about how it was rushed, so, this chapter is going to be a lot longer! Thanks things!**

"KATARA!" I bellowed when I got back to the Earth Kingdom palace.

"Yes Toph?" she asked, coming to the door.

"You promised." I growled, putting a pale finger in her face.

"Oh, Toph, come _on, _it's your 16th birthday! I know, deep down, you knew I was going to throw one, and you want one, that's why you didn't make me _swear_, only _promise._"

"Listen up, Sugar Queen, if you throw me a party, I'll throw you off the balcony," I growled.

"Hey Toph," Sokka said, "Happy Birthday."

"Did you know about the party Sugar Queen was throwing?" I asked.

"Of course not, Katara doesn't tell me things anymore, not after the _last _surprise party," he smiled.

"It's true," Katara agreed, "He knows nothing."

"I'm going into the garden," I scowled.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Katara said.

"AARGH!"

"Don't be such a drama queen Toph," Katara said. "Now, go upstairs and change out of that… outfit, take a bath, and change into one of the dresses I'll send up with the maid."

Rule #14- Don't let anyone push you around.

"No," I said, turning around, "I'm going back to the Phoenix King."

"Were you out with Zuko before you came in?" Katara asked, I could feel the irritation crease up her face.

And that brings up another important rule;

Rule #9- When something minor in your head, is a big deal in someone else's, and it could _help _whatever it is you're trying to/get, work with it.

"Yeah," I said. "Why do you care?"

"Whatever Aang says, I'm never going to trust him, so can't you just stay away from him?"

"Can't you just not throw me parties?" I asked.

"You are so annoying Miss Bei Fong, just get out of the house until your _party _is all set. I'll send Sokka to find you, and that boy when it is. Be ready."

When Katara turned around, I stuck my tongue out at her, and then I left.

"So," Zuko said, looking down at me, from right outside the door. "You little sneak! You EARTH-BENDED MY FEET TO THE GROUND!"

I chuckled a little, and then I lost all emotion in my face. "No I didn't."

"WHAT?!" he yelled, but I could hear the laughter in his voice.

"There are a lot of earth benders in Ba Sing Se. Maybe it was one of those girls."

"Uh, no, I _know _it was you," he smiled. "And, what do you have 'those girls' anyway Tophie, that's all you ever talk about, nowadays."

"Let's see," I said, beginning to walk out to the garden, and then remembering the party, and walking towards. "I could _count _the ways, or I could list them, in an order, like, worst to best. Your pick."

He laughed. "Happy Birthday Toph."

"Thanks, but more importantly, what exactly did I _get _from you for my birthday?!"

"Maybe I'll give it to you, whatever it is, if you tell me."

We sat down on the steps.

"As much as I hate to admit it," I said, "I don't hate you. And I know how much those girls push your buttons, and only I could do that. So, yeah, it's all for me really. I don't want people to think I don't hit as hard because there are a bunch of other girls hitting you too."

I lied. I would have broken EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY RULES if I told him the truth that I think I really may be in love with him. It was hard doing it there. No, I didn't do it there. Erase that out of your mind.

"I don't believe you," Zuko said, smiling.

"Oh," I said. Turning towards him, even though I couldn't see him.

"No, I think it's because _you _want me all to yourself."

I rolled my eyes. "You're kidding, right?"

"Yeah, Tophie, I'm just kidding."

"Stop calling me Tophie," I said, good naturedly slugging him in the shoulder.

"Are you really going to leave now that you're 16?" Zuko asked me.

"Yeah," I stood up, and dusted myself off.

"Where are you going to go?"

"Where ever my feet take me."

"Do you even think you'll be able to survive?"

"You don't think I can?"

"You're 16, you're still a child."

"And you're a mature adult?!" I said, raising my voice.

"Yes, I'm 20!"

"That's nothing. Age is but a number, it doesn't have to do with anything. I'm incredibly mature; I left home when I was a little kid. I'm not a little kid anymore."

I walked back into the house and slammed the door.

I like this chappy? Do you? Review!!


	5. Chapter 5

-Locks-

"Toph, open the door," Katara yelled. "It's been hours since anyone last saw you!"

"Katara go away!" I screamed.

"Toph what's wrong?"

"Nothing, leave me alone!"

That was a terrible lie. I'm a wonderful liar, which brings me to another rule;

Rule #15

When something is bothering you, don't tell anyone what is wrong. What can they do to enrage your when their attempts to help, if they don't know what's wrong?

"Toph, let me in, or I'll break down your walls!"

"Don't you even dare Sugar Queen, go start your stupid party!"

"How can I do that without the birthday girl?" she pleaded.

"You're… smart, I guess. Figure it out."

"Toph," Sokka said, "Open up."

And then I thought, _this must be a direct violation of almost every single one of my rules._

Not to let people know how you feel was a big one. And don't give in to what people want so easily, _because this is exactly what Sparky wants! _I thought _he wants me to feel so bad that I don't go. Not in a million years Princess._

I wiped my eyes, I put on one of the silky dresses that one of the maids brought up, and came out of the room.

"Move," I said emotionlessly to Katara and Sokka.

They did as they were told and walked down the stairs. When I walked into the garden, people were hiding, like I couldn't feel their vibrations and/or knew about the party anyway.

"SURPRISE!" they screamed.

I humored them by smiling and walked around, greeting people like I knew I was supposed to, living as Miss Toph Bei Fong did teach me something's, that I cared to remember.

After greeting almost everyone, I sat down on the ledge of the fountain, making a tiny mountain go up, and down by my feet, with my feet.

I'm not one to feel sorry for myself, but this was possibly the most boring party in the history of the world. The fact that it was masquerade didn't even make a difference, since 1) I didn't know half of the guests, and 2) last time I checked, I could even see their faces, let alone their masks.

"Stop being so sad and pathetic looking," I thought, I standing up.

"Enjoying yourself?" Iroh asked.

"Nope, not in the least," I said, turning to face him, only out of respect.

"Well, I am, you should be too."

"Don't you have any of your old man wisdom to share?" I asked, not caring about breaking the rules with Iroh.

He smiled, "Not tonight Toph, except for one small thing."

"What?" I asked, breaking yet another rule, 'Never let anyone in on the fact that you really want something, - Rule #8'

"Try to enjoy yourself. Your good friends threw a party in your honor!"

"A masquerade ball," I corrected, "Where people get to dress all fancy and wear masks. Maybe Katara doesn't realize, but I can't see their masks, nor can I see their lovely dresses. What's the point?" I asked the old man, now visibly irritated.

"You tell me," he said, and then disappeared into the crowd.

"Toph," Katara said from behind me, with an apologetic sound to her voice.

"Yes?" I said, turning to her and almost smiling, ready for her apology.

"You're wearing the wrong dress."

That one was really just a filler chapter. R&R as always, but most importantly, where is Zuko?


	6. Chapter 6

-Dance-

"You want to dance, with me?" I asked.

I had finally changed into a giant big _gown _and a mask and was walking around the main hall, since it got too cold to stay outside.

I masked man, whose vibrations couldn't tell me who he was.

"Yes, Miss Bei Fong," he said.

Even with the mask, he knew it was me. With my petite frame, and long, dark hair, he could tell.

"Uhm…"

"Humor me," he said.

I rolled my eyes and took his hands. He began to waltz me around the floor.

"So, who are you?" I asked immediately.

"What's the fun of a masquerade if you're going to ask who I am?" he said.

I frowned at him, since I couldn't glare, because there were no eyeholes in my mask.

"Okay, I lift up my mask, but only for a second, okay?"

I glared at him, even though he couldn't see it. "Now that's just mean."

I mentally applauded myself, since that was the closest I've ever gotten to being the little Belle that my mother tried to raise me to be. I was being relatively polite, and 'minx-y' like Katara was always saying I should act.

I could feel him smile, "Well, I'm sorry Miss Bei Fong."

"You've got to stop calling me that… Whoever you are."

"Toph? Toph!" Sokka called from far off.

"Excuse me," I said, to my dance partner.

Sokka came over and said, "Have you seen Zuko?"

I narrowed my eyes, "No, I haven't, not since… Why?"

"Not since what?" he asked, taking my hand and leading me off to the rest of the gAang.

"Nothing," I told him.

"Have you seen him?" Katara asked me.

"No, why are we looking so intently for Sparky? I thought you hate the Princess," I said, no upset and taking my mask off.

"Regardless, he's missing!"

"Well, he's 20, why are we worrying?"

"What?" Aang asked. "I'm not following."

"Whatever, I'm going upstairs, changing and going to sleep, tell me how it works out."

"Toph, come back here, you know better than anyone, that if anyone can find him, it's you and your amazing feet."

I shrugged, "I don't disagree. Too bad I'm going to bed."

On the way to the stairs, I bumped into my dance partner.

"Back for another dance?" he asked.

"No," I said, sourly, "I'm going to bed. But, thanks for the dance; I didn't know I was so bad at it."

He smiled, "You weren't so bad."

"Just tell me who you are," I whined, very lady, and un-Toph like.

"I'll give you a hint; I'll be here tomorrow, good enough?"

"Not quite," I frowned.

He kissed me on the forehead and I did something else very un-Toph like, I blushed.

"Goodnight Miss Bei Fong."

That was a cute little one, who was that guy? I'll give you a hint, it's not who you think it is.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Just an answer to a review, 'I can try to make my chapters longer, but I always think that when people would get bored with like, 3,000 words in a chapter, but I will make them longer, I promise.' - PrinceDisaster-Ouji Saiyaku

I dreamt that night, of dancing and masks.

"Tooooph!" Katara said, pounding on the door.

"What?" I yelled. "I hope this doesn't become a regular thing, because it's getting pretty annoying."

"Just come downstairs for breakfast," she said. I could hear the anger in her voice, so I got out of bed.

"Oh, and dress nicely too Toph," she said, walking away swiftly so I couldn't protest.

I changed from my nightgown to a green silk shirt and puffy pants and went downstairs as I braided my hair.

"Good morning," I said, boredly taking my usual seat in between Sokka and Katara.

"Did you have fun at you birthday ball?" Aang asked.

"No," I said. I took a bite of the Earth Nation foods never eaten for breakfast that I _always _eat for breakfast; Jook, Pau buns and Egg Custard Tart.

"Toph, stop whining so much! We're just trying to be nice!" Katara said.

"Hmmm, where should I go first?" I thought aloud; ready to get on with my voyage.

"Where are you going?" Aang asked.

I shrugged, "Away-"

"To see your parents? That's good," Katara said, "I bet they miss you."

"Who said anything about parents?" I said, "I'm going _away_, for, like, ever. Didn't I tell you?"

"No!" she yelled.

"Jeez Sugar Queen, calm down! Well, I'm going around the world and stuff, you know, traveling, seeing new things—well, not seeing new things, but experiencing new things."

"That sounds awesome," Aang said. "I hope you have fun."

"No!" Katara yelled. "That does not sound like fun you're going to get yourself killed!"

"Why does everyone think that I'm this little kid who can't do anything?" I said.

"Toph, you're only 16—we know you're a good earth bender, but I don't think you can survive out in the world alone. None of us could!"

"Well, I'm not you guys; I can do things for myself—"

"Toph! YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE!" she yelled back.

I rolled my unseeing eyes and stood up, as much as I wanted to say some childish rude thing, but I maturely said, "And I'm fine with that."

I begun to pack my things and when everything was packed and ready, I handed it to a maid and said, "Throw this out, will you?"

"Yes Miss Bei Fong," the maid said, taking the bag and hurriedly walked down the hallway.

"Oh wait!" I said. "Goodbye."

She gave me a weird look and said, "Goodbye Miss Bei Fong."

"Toph," Sokka said, knocking on my door, speaking lightly, unlike Katara, who likes to yell. "There's someone downstairs for you."

_The dancer,_ I thought. "Who?"

"Some guy, I think he said his name was Chun."  
I got up and opened the door, making a creepy smile so Sokka couldn't tell that I was sad;

Rule # 67 – When you are mad, don't show it (but that was a simple one)

"Tell him I'm not here, and that I'm not coming back."

"But I told him you were here and that I would go and get you!"

"Tell him and Katara too, that I've left."

"You're leaving… Now?" He asked.

"Yup," I said.

"Where's your stuff?" he asked.

I pulled a large bag of money, "This is all I'll need, for food and stuff."

"Toph," he said, "you can't go. We need you here, even if Katara won't say it. We really do!"

I shrugged, "I'm going anyway."

He pulled me into a hug, "Well, even if you are, know that you can always come back, and that we all love you."

And he closed the door. I sighed, and jumped out of the window.

A/N- I have nothing to say about this chapter, review if you do.


End file.
